


Talk You Out Of It

by Hellblazer_1994



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellblazer_1994/pseuds/Hellblazer_1994
Summary: Just some random one shot that came to me the other night. Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Kudos: 9





	Talk You Out Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating just because there is some sex mentioned and some adult language.

John was pacing back and fourth as he waited for Zari to get ready. She had been in the bathroom for over an hour completing what she called her "glam routine" and his patience was wearing thin he looked down at his watch and sighed, they were half an hour late and she still wasn't ready yet he stomped up the stairs to the bathroom and was surprised to find it empty. He turned on his heels and headed off in the direction of their bedroom.

He could hear her in the closet when he entered the room, he walked over to the closet door and was stopped in his tracks at the sight of her wrapped in a towel. She was looking through her dresses, her hair curled slightly at the ends and her skin still damp from her shower. 

John grunted and she turned around smiling at him. "See something you like?" she teased him as she grabbed a dress and walked past him, she laid her dress on the bed and dropped her towel. John leaned against the door frame and watched as she dried herself off, suddenly he couldn't care less about being late. He pushed himself off the wall and came up behind Zari and wrapped his arms around her midsection, he placed a kiss to her jaw before whispering in her ear, "you are beautiful luv." She smiled and turned in his arms. 

Zari pressed her naked body to him and kissed his lips as John's hands fell to rest on her hips. She pulled away from his mouth and smiled, "let me finish getting dressed" she turned but he caught her hand and stopped her from moving "no luv how about we just stay in tonight?" he asked, his eyes full of desire as he looked her bare body up and down and smirked. 

"But Ray and Nora are waiting for us John" she said pulling from his grasp, she didn't make it far before he was on her heels again his body pressed hard against her backside and she could feel every inch of him as he ground against her. 

"They will understand luv" he whispered as he kissed a line from below her ear to her exposed collarbone. Zari gasped as his lips moved down her body, she would be lying if she said this wasn't part of her plan.

She moaned and turned in his arms "what will we do if we stay home?" she batted her long lashes at him and smiled. Her heart fluttered in her chest when John groaned and picked her up off the floor, "I can think of a lot of things for us to do tonight." He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her and kissed his way up from her breast to her neck, biting on her skin and soothing the sting with his tongue. 

Zari moaned and felt John's cock twitch in his pants, she ran her hands down his side and underneath his shirt as he grunted and rubbed himself against her. She wanted to explore every inch of his body tonight and drive him wild just like he had done to her the first time they slept together. Zari pushed on his chest and turned him over onto his back and climbed on top of him. Her sudden movement stunned John as he looked up at her and she just smiled down at him as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Don't worry baby tonight I'm going to take care of you" John smirked as she set to work undressing him. Tonight was going to be a good night and John was going to enjoy every minute of it. She pulled John's pants down and took his cock inside of her mouth and set to work on driving him wild, his hands flew down to her head and he grabbed her hair.

"Fuck" he grunted as she sucked on his cock this was so much better than going out he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Music is a major inspiration in my life and this fic is an example of that. I came up with this narrative while listening to Talk You Out Of It by Florida Georgia Line.


End file.
